In my head
by whispers-of-raspberries
Summary: After a devastating battle against Akatsuki, Sakura is found bloodstained and is brought to the hospital. Just before, she lost consciousness. Now, everybody thinks she will never wake up. But what if she wasn’t really in a coma?


**AN:**** Hi, I had this idea for a time now so I decided to write it and publish it. Hope you will enjoy it. For those who are reading my fanfic **_**'Count on us'**_**, I apologize for the waiting but I don't know when I will be updating next. Thanks a lot.**

Title: In my head

Summary: After a devastating battle against Akatsuki, Sakura is found bloodstained and is brought to the hospital. Just before, she lost consciousness. Now, everybody thinks she will never wake up. But what if she wasn't really in a coma?

Characters: Sakura, Naruto and else

'_blablabla'_ : thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

'_Am I dead?'_

Sakura was fighting one of the last living member of Akatsuki. After Pein's death, Akatsuki was becoming weaker and weaker to the point of having only two survivors, Kisame and Tobi. Missions after missions, shinobis of Konoha had to find them and kill them, but they were not discovered until three famous shinobis encountered them. The battle could be heard a hundred miles away but noboby had the bravery to help the three. The boy was already known for winning against Pein and for being the heir of the fourth Hokage. The kunoichi was known for her strength but most of all for her knowledge in medical jutsu. The three of them were the best team of all countries. Kakashi, the copy ninja, Naruto, the Kyuubi holder, and Sakura, the medical kunoichi. The battle lasted two whole days and when it was over, silence filled the world of ninjas. All were waiting. What of light or darkness would know reign over their countries? Who was still standing to see their future? From the heavy smoke came out one figure: he was tall, blond and was crying.

"HELP! I NEED HELP"

___

If someone walked in Konoha after the battle, they would find a dead city, people carrying a heavy grief and eyes in which he could only read sadness. If this someone asked why all this, people would answer him by pointing the hospital. There, he would find a boy, torn apart by sorrow and guilt. His name would be Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, he was sitting there because of the fight that happened between him, his teammates and Akatsuki. He was fine physically, as everyone could see. But inside him, he was far from okay. His teammate and best friend was in a very bad shape. Sakura had lost consciousness at the end of the battle and it had been very hard for him to protect her while fighting against Tobi. He had won, but he feared it was going to be at the price of her life. Next to Naruto was standing his teacher and friend Kakashi Hatake. He was doing the best he could to help Naruto but apparently it was still not enough. After a long night of waiting, Tsunade who was healing Sakura, came out of the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I have healed all of her injuries but it doesn't seem she's going to wake up. I don't know what to do."

"What are you saying? You're one of the best medic, if not the best in the whole world. Why can't you wake her up?"

"I'm so sorry… I just can't. And don't say that to me, I'm doing all I can!"

"Well, it's not enough!"

"Stop it Naruto… you know she's right. There's nothing to do but hope." Kakashi, once again, was here to help Naruto, "we are going to find a way to be with Sakura. I would do anything, even at the cost of my life, you know it don't you?"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looked at Tsunade, "can I go and see her?"

"Of course, but not too long, she needs to rest."

___

'_Am I dead? I should be, right? Last thing I remember is fighting and then nothing. Where am I? Is this the place where everybody goes after death? It's dark… well, it seems dark… if only I could open my eyes… But they don't seem to answer me, it's strange. __Wait… I'm hearing something, people talking and now, a door opening. Who is it? Is he evil? Is he here to help me?'_

"Hey Sakura-chan."

'_Naruto?? I know it's him. I could recognize his voice between hundreds. What is he doing here? Is he dead too? I sure hope not. That would say Akatsuki won and Konoha would be in danger. If he's dead protecting me, he is so in trouble.'_

"What an idiot I am... And to think she would wake up hearing me. She never cared so why now?"

'_What? I did care, a lot. You're my best friend! And... _"wake up"_...that means I'm not really dead, doesn't it? At least, Naruto is alive, I'm glad. But where am I? I'm... well I'm... somewhere between death and life.'_

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to wake you? How am I supposed to live without you?"

'_Live... without... me...'_ Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. _'Am I this important to you? Do you really need me? Baka...'_

"I want you to wake up. I would do anything. Even... that's it! If you care a lot about Sasuke like you always say, then I must bring him here and you will wake up."

'_NO! You're wrong! He's not going to help me. You have to do it... YOU. I'm stupid, aren't I? Shouting to nothing. He can't hear me. I'm lost in darkness.'_

"But I tried so many times to bring him back. What if I can't? WHAT IF I JUST CAN'T?" Naruto was crying now. He took Sakura's hand and looked at her tenderly. "What am I going to do if I have to live without you? Life is not life without you. Who is going to punch me when I'm being an idiot? Who is going to heal me when I don't pay attention? Who is going to watch my back?"

"Naruto," called Tsunade.

"What?"

"You have to go now, I will take care of her, don't worry."

"But I..."

"No but, you have to go, the hospital is closing."

"Okay granny Tsunade."

He looked at Sakura one last time and headed off.

___

Naruto exited the hospital and started walking through the streets of Konoha. Wherever he went, he crossed sadness, he crossed pity. Nobody was staring at him with anger and hate anymore, they all had compassion in their eyes. His feet were moving for him, having no idea what was the direction. He wondered through all Konoha. _'How will I bring him back? Even if I tell him it's for Sakura's sake, he will not come. I will have to bring him back by force. But I tried and tried... I know I can't bring him back alone. I need her... but she's not here.'_

'_He's not here'_ Sakura was thinking, and nobody could imagine that. She was in the hospital bed, incapable of moving but capable of hearing and thinking. _'Why did he have to go? It was so good having him here. When will he be back? Tomorrow maybe... Except if he's going to try to bring Sasuke back... that would be stupid. I don't need him... I need Naruto. What am I saying? Do I still love Sasuke? Then I should want Naruto to bring him back. But if not, that means...'_ The wind began blowing through the window. _'Why is the window open? I'm cold'_ "Shh, Sakura, you don't want me to get in trouble, do you?" Naruto, at the window, was smiling at his own joke. She looked so peaceful now, like something had changed. Naruto closed the window and came near Sakura. "I didn't want to go without telling you good bye."

'_Don't go.'_

"I'm going to try to bring him back."

'_You're not going to succeed.'_

"I'm not going alone... Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji are coming with me."

'_What if something happens to you?'_ Naruto could sense something changing with Sakura. She didn't look peaceful anymore, more concerned.

"Don't worry," he whispered chuckling, "I'll come back with Sasuke..." He kissed her a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned a light red and whispered again: "So... I'll be going." His hand was on Sakura's. He turned to leave but turned around quickly. For an instant, he thought she had hold back his hand.

"Sakura? You're there? Tell me..." But she wasn't answering. He looked down. "That's what you get for hoping." He looked at her again. He put back some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll stay with you for the night. The guys and I are going tomorrow morning anyway."

___

He was on a hill, at night, the wind was blowing a light breeze. She was in a tree, at night, the breeze passing through her pink hair. She looked down and realized she was just above him. He asked himself how he managed to come here but his thoughts were stopped by a scent he truly loved. He knew she was near him but where? She chuckled a bit and he heard her. He lifted his head, "There you are..." He smiled and she laughed. "So... what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're not dead, are you?"

"Dead, why would I be dead?"

"Well, I am almost, so you may be too..."

"NO! You're not! It..." Naruto had already tears forming in his eyes. "You don't understand, it..."

"I do," she said calmly. "I do. Now, don't worry, we just have the night."

"What do you mean?" Just after asking the question, Naruto was lifted up to the tree next to Sakura. "What... is... happening?" Sakura took his hand and Naruto blushed a little. Seeing that, Sakura smiled but acted as she didn't see it. From the tree, they could see all the landscape. Forest, rivers, meadows as far as they could see. "I'm sorry Naruto." He was surprised.

"Sorry for what?"

"For putting you through hell... I always punched you or mocked you when I was small and I never apologized for that. I only cared about Sasuke-kun and he blinded me. I didn't see you or anyone anyway. I was so obsessed, a true fan girl." She had removed her hand for his. "I never saw how much you cared about me and it must have hurt." Naruto wasn't answering, meaning he agreed, and it hurt Sakura even more. "I'm sorry for not realizing." She began to cry, tears never ending to run down her face. Naruto took her by the waist and pulled her near him.

"You don't need to beat you up for that. I know you've changed and, to tell the truth, I've never accused you of anything. I knew you loved Sasuke and to see you happy made me happy. And if one day I was pissed at you, I forgave you a long time ago."

"I don't know what to do to make it up to you..."

"But you have nothing to..."

"I have, Naruto, I have. I was thinking today and now I know I have to do something, I just don't know what. I've realized you care about me so I have to make it up to you. After all this years of treating you badly, you still care..."

"You didn't treat me badly Sakura-chan. After Sasuke' departure, it wasn't the same. I know you see me as a friend now, and you have seen me like that for years. Stop being like that. You don't have to do anything for me."

"You don't understand, I've hidden my true feelings all this time because I was afraid and it was selfish. I'm just a selfish girl with no love for others." Sakura started crying again, hiding her face in Naruto's chest.

"Shhh, it's not true. You're an amazing girl, saving people life and I know you care about every citizen of Konoha." Something in him realized that all is life would mean nothing if she wasn't there. "You have feelings, and every time you heal someone, I can see your love..."

"I'm not talking about those feeling, I'm talking about real love. I love a boy that I don't deserve. He's everything I ever dreamed of but I never thought I would find it in him." Sakura could sense Naruto becoming tense. His face wasn't showing it but his muscle and his chakra were betraying him.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Sakura was almost enjoying her time now.

"Of course, he's one of the rookie 9..."

"Shikamaru? I understand... He's intelligent, cool, maybe handsome..." Naruto could feel his heart break again. But he swore to him Sakura would never know. He didn't want her to worry or to start beating herself up again. She seemed happy talking about him so he would do anything to make her even happier, even if it meant staying the best friend he always has been.

"No baka, it's not..." Suddenly the landscape started to fade around them. "We don't have much time left together... Just remember I'm here, somewhere and don't go try to take Sasuke back, he's not going to help me."

"How did you know about that?"

Sakura smiled before disappearing completely. "I just know."

___

The next morning, Naruto was next to Sakura, waiting for her. She was in her hospital bed, sleeping. He was looking at her, his eyes tenderly watching her. He hoped for her to wake up but he knew she wasn't quite ready yet. He knew she was trying to erase her guilt. _'When are you going to come back? I miss you so much. I won't go find Sasuke but please come back quickly.'_

Naruto jumped off the window and walked in direction of Konoha's gate to meet up with the boys. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late but we're not going anymore."

"What do you mean we're not going? I had to cancel my date with Ino so I could come with you!" Shikamaru yelled. "It's not that the date was so important but now I'm going to have to explain myself and this is going to be very troublesome..."

Kiba couldn't stop laughing, "Yeah, I understand! But, what happened Naruto? Why don't you want to go anymore?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, we would. So... what happened?"

Naruto was still hesitant and the others could see that. _'How am I supposed to tell them that I talked to Sakura, who is unconscious? They are going to think I'm insane.'_ He looked at his friends, "You're going to think I'm a madman."

Kiba started laughing again, "I already think you're mad..." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he really wanted to punch him. "Don't make me punch you in the face. It is already difficult to me to understand..."

"Okay then," said Shikamaru, "tell us, maybe we'll understand."

Naruto sighed and began: "Yesterday night, I went to see Sakura-chan in the hospital..."

"But how did you manage to enter? It's closed during the night."

"Don't start to interrupt me or I will not tell you," cut off a now angry Naruto, "I went through the window... Where was I? Oh, yeah, well, I just wanted to see her but then she seemed to want me to stay so I stayed the night. But, while I was sleeping, I had this strange dream where Sakura was talking to me and he felt so real... I think it wasn't a dream... I was really talking to her!"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Neji. "But she was still unconscious this morning, wasn't she?"

"Yes, of course, but that's because she's thinking."

"What? You didn't tell us that part yet. Are you sure you're okay Naruto? You may be hallucinating..."

"See! I told you you wouldn't believe me!" Naruto had to hold back tears. Seeing him in that state, Shikamaru understood he wasn't making up the story.

"Come on Naruto, let Kiba and Neji laugh if they want, why wouldn't you tell me what you talked about with Sakura in front of a bowl of ramen?" Naruto's lips formed a weak smile. "Yeah, thanks Shika."

___

He had told him everything, well except the part where he had guessed she was in love with Shikamaru but her words rang in his ears "No baka, it's not..." but he didn't understand what they meant. _'Ino and Sakura are rivals, they are always fighting over the same guy, I should have guessed...' _Shikamaru had chosen to believe him and was now thinking of a way to bring Sakura back. "You should maybe try to get in contact with her again, try to dream again."

"I've thought about that, I should maybe go there tonight, see if something happens."

"And what about the part where she told you she loved someone. Did she tell you who it was?"

"Hum... well... no." Shikamaru could sense the agitation and the hesitation in Naruto.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Naruto looked down. "No."

"That was a strange 'no', almost like you didn't mean it."

"Actually, she didn't say anything else... I did."

"Oh, and what did you say?"

"I said that it was you." Naruto had almost whispered the last part and after his revelation, silence settled in. There was some time before Shikamaru burst out laughing. "You don't really think that, do you? It's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous? You're cool, intelligent, kind..."

"You're serious?" Shikamaru was taken off guard. "Well, I don't think it's me, don't worry. I'm going out with Ino anyway. Sakura is a good friend, but it ends here."

"How could you be so sure?"

Shikamaru smiled. _'I know I've sworn to Ino that I will not tell him, but this is just ridiculous. He will never find out by himself that Sakura is in love with him.' _He looked at Naruto_. _"Trust me, I'm sure."

Ino was coming their way, waving at Shikamaru. Naruto smiled and decided he better go train during the afternoon, especially to try to forget all the things that were happening. He decided to leave Shikamaru and he went to Team 7's habitual training ground. He stayed their all afternoon, training, sometimes alone, sometimes people would come and confront him in a friendly fight like Lee or Neji. It was good for him to find a way out of this dream he had shared with Sakura. He could empty his mind and concentrate on his fights. After a long day of training, he went home, bathed, ate and came back to the hospital at night. His was once again at the window and through the glass he looked at Sakura. _'She's so beautiful.' _He opened the window and suddenly felt someone grab his arm. "I knew you would come back. But as I already told you, no visiting after 8:00."

"Granny Tsunade! How?"

"I have a chakra fence around the hospital to protect the patient. Yesterday when you came, I let you because it was the first night, but Sakura needs rest."

"I won't disturb her... in fact, she's unconscious, how could I disturb her?"

"I know but it's the rule. Don't come back at night. If you want to see her, come during visiting hours."

Naruto lowered his head and looked at Sakura again. "Fine," Naruto grunted. He jumped and disappeared in the night.

___

During two weeks, nothing major happened. Naruto went to see Sakura everyday and spent most of his time there, watching over her until Tsunade kicked him out of the hospital. He wanted desperately to dream again and see her moving again but nothing was working. He slept next to her, he took her hand, he talked to her, he threatened to leave and try to bring Sasuke back but there were no answers. It seemed Sakura was really unconscious and Naruto was beginning to think he had invented all that had happened that night. Unlike the first night, Naruto didn't see any change in her expression while he was talking. She didn't seem to listen to him anymore and he started to think he had really lost her. He was daydreaming again when Ino entered the room. "Oh Naruto, you're here... I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

"No it's okay, don't worry, I was going anyway," he lied.

"Okay then, I'll stay." Ino moved forward and sat next to Sakura. On the corner of her eyes, a small tear was forming.

"Are you okay Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped away the tear but sadness was still present in her eyes.

"What is it Ino? You really look upset. I know you may prefer to talk about it with Sakura, but I don't think she's available right now."

Ino chuckled. "Thanks Naruto. But it's stupid really. I knew it wasn't going to work out by I tried anyway. You know how I am, don't you? When I have an idea, I never let it go."

Naruto stood silent, waiting for her to continue. "He..." Ino burst into tears, without being able to stop. "He..." She didn't manage to get out anything else. "I hate him."

"No you don't. I know you don't. What happened?" Naruto had taken her in his arms. "Tell me. You will feel better afterwards."

"He broke up with me!" And tears started again to flow down. Tears and tears and tears were running down from her eyes to Naruto's tee-shirt that was almost wet now.

"Shikamaru?"

"Of course! Who else?"

"But why?"

"I don't know, why should I know?"

"Well, he didn't say anything?"

"He said that we'll be better off friends. And he said he didn't love me anymore... that he loved someone else."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know!" Naruto lifted her chin.

"Don't blame yourself okay? It's not your fault!" He looked in her blue eyes and he could still read sadness but also hope and thanks. She was so happy that Naruto was here to comfort her. How would she be able to go through that without anyone to help her? She normally would have Sakura, but she wasn't here now. Of course, having someone to help her wouldn't magically make her happy but she knew it would be a lot easier if she had a good friend next to her. And then, without thinking much, Ino kissed Naruto.  
It wasn't magical, it wasn't deep or profound, it was just a little peck on the lip but it was enough to spread confusion and panic in both hearts.

___

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto was having his daily ramen and Shikamaru was coming in his direction.

"What's up Naruto?" Naruto blushed a little.

"Not much and you?"

"Same."

"So... how it is going between you and Ino?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Why are you asking that?"

"Oh you know, just to know... friend to friend..." Naruto kept eating his second bowl of ramen, avoiding Shikamaru's eyes.

"Well, to be honest, we broke up."

"Really?" Naruto was trying to sound as surprise as he could. "Why?"

"I... I... realized I'm in love with another girl."

"Who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason... just like that." Naruto, eating his fourth bowl of ramen, answered with the most natural tone he could manage.

"In fact, she's from Suna..."

"Temari???"

"Yeah... surprised?"

"Not really." And for the first time since the conversation had begun, Naruto (eating his seventh bowl) was honest in his answer. "I always thought you'll end up together..."

"But we're not together... I just broke up with Ino because I don't love her anymore."

"Oh, I see... well, I wish you the best of luck with Temari. You should take missions to Suna. I'm sure Tsunade will understand." And with that and a smile, Naruto was gone. He left a very puzzled Shikamaru who didn't know what to think anymore.

___

It has been a day from the kiss and Naruto was avoiding Ino. He didn't go much to the hospital, afraid of seeing her there but also afraid of facing Sakura, even if she was in a coma. Every time he would see her in a street, he would run the opposite way. But, like everyone now, we cannot escape our fate forever...

"WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" asked a very very very angry Ino.

"Hum... You kissed me?" Naruto answered so quietly that even Ino had a hard time understanding what he said. Naruto was looking around him, apparently very nervous, to see if anyone could have heard him.

"You're ashamed?"

"No! Not ashamed, more embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be. It was me who kissed you, not the opposite."

Naruto once again looked around. "Could we be a little bit more obvious?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come."

Naruto and Ino went to the training grounds where no one could hear or see them. "So..." began Ino, "where do we go from here?"

"There is no 'we'. You kissed me and that's it!"

"You mean you really didn't feel anything kissing me?" Ino was dangerously close to Naruto's mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Really nothing?" Naruto's breath was becoming hesitant and quicker.

"No... I didn't... not... really..."

"Not even a bit." Her lips were caressing his. Naruto blushed hard and pushed her away.

"I can't do this. I understand you have just been dumped and all but that's no excuse to kiss me. Please stop it." Ino pouted. "I'm not attractive?"

"No, it's not that, you're attractive, it's just that... I don't know..." His eyes didn't meet hers and was avoiding her. For the second time, he was cut off by a kiss. A second kiss, deeper than the first one. "Stop!" He broke the kiss and yelled. "Stop. I need some time to think." He looked at her, turned around and began to run. From behind a nearby tree, Shikamaru had assisted to the whole scene. He walked toward the girl who had been left by Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What?" Ino was very surprised to see him there, and to be honest, a bit embarrassed too.

"I saw you flirting with Naruto... why?"

"I'm alone now... don't I have the right to do whatever I want? You don't have any control over me!"

"Yes I have... as a friend! And as Sakura's friend. You know full well they love each other but they have some hard time figuring it out, still you try to make it even more difficult. You're out of your mind!"

"Yeah, that's what we do in the Yamanaka's clan." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't you help Sakura, who should be your best friend? She's the one who is right for him!"

"Well, she really isn't here now, is she?"

Shikamaru was shocked. "How can you say that?!?"

"Whatever..." And Ino was gone.

___

"Hey" Naruto was next to Sakura. He was looking at her once again, like he had done for a few weeks. "What's up? You've been thinking?" He smiled as he saw her happy. "Yeah, I guess you have."

'_Of course I have. It's been two weeks now and I think I've finally found the answer...'_

"I hope you will come back soon, I really miss you."

'_I miss you too. And I imagine how difficult it must be for you. That's exactly how I managed to get the answer... I wanted desperately to find a way to make it up to you but I realized that staying in this state was hurting you even more than me being normal. My mind was so focused on getting you to forgive me that I forgot what was important: being together. So... I'm coming back Naruto, because I need you and you need me. Because I love you and you love...'_

"Hey Naruto"

'_Who?...'_

Naruto turned around to face the door. "What are you doing here Ino?"

"Well, as much as I want to say it's to see Sakura, it's not. I'm here to see you."

"I don't want to see you... I've thought about what happened... I don't want anything to do with you and you know it. I already told you half an hour ago." Naruto got up.

"You don't mean that..."

"Why can't you understand?"

'_What are they doing? What are they talking about?'_ It had been a while since Sakura wanted to wake up but she didn't want to do it randomly. She had thought about it for a time and she had decided to wake up when Naruto was next to her. She would have confessed her feelings and they would be happy from that moment on. Unluckily for her, her waking up didn't really suit her dreams. When she woke up, Naruto wasn't next to her, he was instead next to a blonde kunoichi. But what surprised her most was the fact that she couldn't have guessed what she was going to see: in front of her barely opened eyes, her best friend was kissing the one she was dreaming to kiss. _'That can't be happening...'_

Sakura closed her eyes as fast as she could, hoping to forget what she just saw, but, she couldn't close her ears.

"You're doing it again, why?" _'Again... wait, they kissed before?'_ "I told you what you wanted to know so why are you messing with me, again? And don't tell me it's because you want something from me."

"I don't care about Shikamaru and his sand girlfriend. I only told you that so you forgot about the second kiss." _'Second kiss... that means they've had more than two? I can't believe that.'_

"You really are a pig you know that?" Naruto was getting angrier and angrier.

"YEAH... YOU INO-PIG!"

"Sakura?" They both said in unison. Naruto smiled and his face lightened up. "Sakura!"

"No, don't come near me. Please, it already hurts a lot."

"But..."

"I know, I know it's not your fault but seeing you kissing her is... is... so hurtful. Please. And you Ino... don't you ever talk to me again. Ever."

"Please Sakura, let me explain..."

"You don't have anything to explain. You kissed Naruto although you knew I loved him!"

"Wait. You love me? But... I thought..." _'I guess Shikamaru was right after all.'_ Naruto was smiling an everlasting smile. His hands were behind his head and he kept on grinning like a fool. "Why don't we go on a date then?"

Sakura smiled a bit. "Baka... I'm kind of yelling on Ino right now and I won't forget that easily what you've done. Furthermore, can't you see I'm in a hospital? I don't think Tsunade will like it."

Naruto lowered his head, "Oh I see, would you like to talk about it tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Naruto opened the door and walked home, hoping Sakura would forgive him fast, because he couldn't wait for their first date.

"We're not finished here Ino. I just want to tell you you're not my friend anymore, and if I was you, I wouldn't talk to Naruto, except if you want to get a punch in the face."

"But Sakura..."

"GO! I don't want to see you."

Ino sighed and quietly closed the door behind her. She was in the corridor and all she wanted was to get back in the room and explain everything. But she knew that she had destroyed all of it, the friendship, the trust, the attachment and that it will be almost impossible for her to get it back. Sakura's friendship was one of the most precious things to her and she had destroyed it just because of a boy. _'What an idiot I am.'_

___

"So you really love her?"

"Yeah..."

"I should have guessed. You wouldn't do something like that to hurt me."

"Of course not, you're my best friend. I'm sorry though."

"Don't be. It is I who should be sorry."

"For what?" Ino and Shikamaru were finally talking like they should have since they broke up. Shikamaru had finally made understand Ino that it wasn't because of her that he broke up but more because he loved someone else, who, she had learned from Naruto, was no other than Temari. She had accepted that and with it, was finally able to apologize.

"For telling things I didn't believed. You were right about Naruto and me, and I knew it. I just..."

"Just what? What possible excuse can you have for betraying your best friend?"

"I... I wanted to make you jealous at first. I thought maybe then you would go back with me. Then I wanted to feel loved again." Ino sighed and Shikamaru was silent. "I know it's stupid and if I could I would change everything. I've broken my relationship with Sakura just to try to feel loved. How low have I gone?"

"Pretty low... you've kissed Naruto..."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, he wasn't even that bad. No, he was even pretty good but he's not for me, I know it. Besides, he's just a friend. I just got a little carried away. I can't believe I've kissed him three times..."

Shikamaru was laughing too now. "We just have to explain this to Sakura and Naruto now."

"No need for Naruto, I already told him. He said he would try to talk to Sakura but I don't think it's going to work. Also, they are on a date, they've got other things to do than talk about me..."

Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry, in time, things will work out... You just have to believe it for now."

"So... Shika... what is happening with your sand girl?"

"Oh please, you don't want to talk about that with me, do you? It would be way troublesome."

"In fact, I really want to. What's going on?"

"Hum... we're kind of starting something."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Nobody spoke after that. Ino smiled, "Forget I just said that. So? Is it going well?"

"Kinda."

Both of them burst out laughing. They looked at each other, happy to have finally found their friendship back.

___

Sakura was watching through the window the village of Konoha, her village. Children were playing, ninjas were training, lovers were laughing and there she was, resting. If Tsunade was near her, she would have probably punched her, forgetting all about her manners towards the Hokage. But her words were strict. "Not moving until I say so." Sakura sighed. _'I should be with Naruto now... but instead, I'm stuck in this bed, wonderful.'_ Her eyes were fixed on the window where she could see all the life and it made her feel happy. Seeing something for a change, not the black. Suddenly, she saw something orange passing in front of the window. Just seconds later, Naruto was inside her room. "I wasn't going to miss our first 'date', even if it means passing it in a hospital."

Sakura smiled. "I hoped you would come."

"I'll never let you down." He grinned at her and came to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Naruto lifted Sakura and took her in his arms. She blushed a little.

"Look, about Ino..." started Naruto.

"No, not now."

He looked at her with tender eyes. "You do know I can't live without you?"

"Yes, I think you've already said it. But I never did." She smiled seeing his concerned look. "I can't live without knowing you're there. I can't live without loving you. I can't live without seeing you every day..."

Naruto smiled: he was the happiest man in the whole ninja's world. And Sakura was the happiest kunoichi. In the warmth of his lap, Sakura started to fall asleep.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

Already half in the world of dreams, she answered, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

___

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the story... **

**Please review, even if you don't have a fanfiction account... The reviews are what makes me live. :P**


End file.
